


You Say That You Love Me

by vix_spes



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Wingfic, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been hiding something from Graham but the truth will have to come out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written as part of the [Happy April Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/13730.html)

Adam couldn’t help but frown as he got out of the shower and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He’d never been particularly fond of the way that he looked, but he had never actively disliked it before. Then again, he’d never been dating somebody that looked like his current boyfriend. Hell, he’d never really dated. Logically, he knew that Graham couldn’t dislike the way that Adam looked otherwise they wouldn’t have been dating for three months but when Adam compared himself to Graham, he knew that he came up short. And not just in height.  
  
They had met at a reception being held in a local restaurant. Graham was good friends with Richard, the owner and occasional chef, while Adam had worked with Lee who was, coincidentally, Richard’s partner. Both Adam and Graham had only been invited by their respective friends in order to have somebody else to talk to rather than just each other. Apparently, Richard and Graham had met in the Army and had stayed close once they had been decommissioned whereas Lee and Adam had met on the club circuit; Adam doing comedy while Lee sang. Adam had heard about Graham before, with him being Richard’s closest friend it had been inevitable that he came up in conversation, but Adam had never expected that he would be quite so bloody attractive. If Adam was perfectly honest he had been amazed when, after they had been introduced, Graham had continued to talk to him; had flirted with him and asked for his number before he had left. Adam had given it of course; he had thought the big burly Scotsman was absolutely gorgeous but even though the man had taken his number, he hadn’t thought that he would hear from him.  
  
To his surprise, Graham had phoned him the next day and asked him out. Adam had almost dropped the phone in shock before he had managed to stammer a yes and then had promptly panicked the second that he had hung up. It had been the first date that he had been on in years, since he was at university if he was honest. They had met in a pub that both of them knew, wanting to meet on neutral territory for the first time rather than somewhere like Richard’s restaurant. Deciding to go for a casual approach, Adam had turned up in smart jeans and a shirt with his favourite pair of converse and a smartish blazer. What he hadn’t been prepared for was for Graham to turn up in jeans that clung to his thighs and arse, biker boots, a smart shirt rolled up to reveal muscled forearms with swirling designs etched in dark ink and a leather biker jacket casually hung over one arm.  
  
Adam couldn’t remember too much about that first date except he was fairly certain that he vacillated between gawking mindlessly at Graham and babbling about god knows what. He remembered laughing a lot as well but mostly it was just gawking and babbling. Apparently Graham hadn’t been too put off though because at the end of the evening, he had dropped Adam home, kissed him on the cheek and asked him out again before he left. Much to his relief, he had managed to get inside before he had clapped a hand to his cheek and a wide grin spread over his face. It had only been after the first few dates, when it became apparent that Graham really was interested in him, that the self-doubt started to set in.  
  
As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was short and skinny with protruding ears, Adam had wings. Not beautiful, colourful wings like some people had, but just plain, ordinary wings. Not everybody was born with wings - only a certain percentage of the population - but the number was increasing all the time. Adam was the only person in his family other than his grandmother to have wings. She had never approved of the way that he hid them away as best as he could under his clothing but had understood and had told him that one day he would find someone who loved him, wings and all. As much as he had always wanted to believe her, Adam had been unable to. Until now. Part of him was certain that Graham wouldn't have a problem with his wings but that part was having difficulty convincing the rest of him that was adamant he would never find anybody who would accept his feathered appendages. There had been so many moments in the last three months where Graham had nearly found out that he was starting to not simultaneously anticipate and dread their dates because of the stress of trying to hide his wings. Finding clothes to wear had been a nightmare and for tonight's date, with it being a bit of a special one, he had even submitted to that most heinous of excursions; a trip to the local shopping centre. After one panicked phone call to Lee in which he had babbled a lot. Mostly about what the hell he was going to wear. Even now, a clueless Adam sat on his bed while Lee scrutinised his wardrobe, discarded bags of their shopping trip spread all around them.  
  
The ridiculous thing was that Adam knew Graham had nothing against people with wings in general. After all, how could he when both Richard and Lee had wings? The difference was that Richard and Lee had the kind of wings that Adam had always envisaged when he thought of people having wings; huge glossy things with a broad wingspan, the same dark hue as their hair. Neither man shied away from the fact that they had the appendages, bearing them proudly. Not that Adam blamed them. If he had wings like theirs then he wouldn’t be trying to hide them like he did his own. Then again, things would be different if Adam had wings like theirs and not the small wings that barely reached his waist in the same boring brown, almost gingery shade as his hair. Still, there was nothing he could do about it now; what he needed to do was sort out what he was wearing for his date.  
  
Tonight marked three months of dating and Adam knew, even if Graham hadn’t said anything, that he was getting frustrated by the fact that they hadn’t done anything more than kissing and a bit of heavy petting. Adam had been so self-conscious of not only the way that his body looked but also of his wings that, any time it had seemed as though things were progressing too far, he had pulled back. He hadn’t said why he pulled back and it wasn’t as though he liked pulling back because he wanted more, _oh god_ , he wanted more. He just didn’t know how to explain what was going on in his head. Graham had hinted that he had big plans for tonight, or at least very specific plans, and Adam couldn't decide if he should be ecstatic or terrified. He settled for having an internal panic attack as Lee threw various items of clothing around the room, occasionally dragging Adam up to act as a personal dress-up doll as he ignored the fact that Adam was freaking out. Far too soon for his liking, Lee had pronounced himself happy with his selection and all but shoved Adam out of the door for his date.

  
(~*~)

  
Several hours later, after a superb home-cooked meal that had left him completely stuffed, an uncomplaining Adam found himself being pressed back into the sofa by Graham’s greater bulk as they traded kisses. This was something that they had indulged in on numerous occasions before now; evenings essentially spent snogging on the sofa like they were teenagers. And then Graham was flipping them around so that Adam was sprawled over his chest and one large hand was groping Adam’s bum before slipping under Adam’s shirt and just tracing the band of skin there. As good as it felt – and _oh god, it felt good_ – Adam couldn’t help but freeze and pull back so that he was sat on Graham’s thighs feeling more than a little awkward. He also couldn’t help but hate the fact that he had put the look of hurt on Graham’s face, however quickly the older man tried to hide it.  
  
“Ads, is this because you don’t want to go any further or this because of your wings?”  
  
Adam knew that he was gaping like a rather unattractive guppy and spluttering but, in his shock, he was unable to string coherent words together. “Wha? But … but … how?”  
  
Graham couldn’t help but chuckle at that, brushing his knuckles against Adam’s cheek as he did so. “It doesn’t take a genius to work things out Adam. It’s fairly obvious that you want me,” Graham gestured to the obvious bulge in Adam’s trousers, smiling as Adam blushed. “The only thing that must be stopping you is the fact that you have wings, something you haven’t told me about despite the fact that we’ve been dating for three months, and you’re not sure what my reaction will be.”  
  
“How do you…”  
  
“How do I know that you’ve got wings? How do you think I know?”  
  
Adam looked a bit blank for a while before realisation dawned. “Oh shit. The photos.” How could Adam have been so stupid? Of course there were be photos of him at Richard and Lee’s house and yes, he had his wings clearly visible in a lot of those photographs. It had simply never occurred to him that Graham would have seen the photos because until very recently, the night at the restaurant in fact, Graham had been working abroad.  
  
“Yes, the photos. I knew that you had wings when I first met you but you seemed so determined about keeping them covered up that I didn’t want to say anything until you did. Now that I can, allow me to clarify a couple of things. I have absolutely no problem with your wings. No problem at all. They suit you. In fact, I’m quite fond of them and wouldn’t mind seeing more of them.”  
  
This wasn’t the reaction that he had been expecting. Adam was still confused when Graham sat up and pulled him forward so that he was, yet again, perched in Graham’s lap. Once he was there, Graham set about slowly unbuttoning the shirt that Adam was wearing, punctuating his words with kisses.  
  
“Definitely wouldn’t mind. I’ve had partners with wings before and I’ve discovered all sorts of little things.”  
  
“Oh really?” Adam raised an eyebrow as Graham finally pulled the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his wings properly for the first time.  
  
“Yes really.” Graham ran his hands over Adam’s wings, smoothing out the feathers before his hands came to rest on Adam’s arse, fingers idly tracing patterns on Adam’s skin, drawing a gasp from him.  
  
“Care for a demonstration?” Graham moved his hands ran a finger along the joints where Adam’s wings protruded from his body, smirking as Adam shivers of delight turned into a moan, his back arching at the feeling of calloused fingers running over the sensitive parts.  
  
“Oh fuck yes, what the hell are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/161488.html)


End file.
